


Щенок

by Zaholustie_2021 (Zaholustie2019)



Series: WTF 2021: Тексты G - PG-13 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2021
Summary: Боцман едет в поезде на верхней полке, и ему мешает спать нескончаемый трындёж внизу.
Series: WTF 2021: Тексты G - PG-13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122737
Kudos: 8





	Щенок

«Вагонные споры — последнее дело, и каши из них не сварить, но поезд идет, в окошке стемнело, и тянет поговорить…» — мрачно припомнил Боцман полузабытую песню Макароныча, которую они с друганами лет надцать тому назад орали в дворовой беседке под гитару.

Он лежал на своей верхней полке, подогнув колени — коротка для него оказалась полка-то — и заложив руки за голову. Колёса мерно выстукивали своё «тыгдым-тыгдым», в окнах действительно стемнело, он доел взятые из дому помидоры с копчёной курицей, прежде чем влезть на своё место… и всё бы хорошо, да что-то нехорошо. Потому что внизу кого-то тянуло поговорить со страшной нечеловеческой силой и безумолчный трындёж этого «кого-то» был невыносим.

Балалай херов.

Боцман не утерпел и свесил голову вниз.

Все остальные полки в их отсеке — верхнюю напротив, две нижние и две боковые — занимали вахтовики, возвращавшиеся с пересадкой из каких-то северных ебеней в Воронеж. Сейчас все они теснились внизу. И вот один из этих вахтовиков просто рта не закрывал. Молодой, гораздо моложе остальных, он был очень симпатичным, похожим на Петра Алейникова из фильма «Трактористы»: волнистый светлый чуб, яркая залихватская ухмылка и придурь, сквозившая в каждом жесте. «Здравствуй, милая моя, я тебя заждалси…»

Студент, бросивший универ и завербовавшийся на Севера, что ли?

Он откровенно строил из себя какое-то подобие модного пидараса из «Камеди Клаб»: стрелял глазками, поводил плечами, тупо острил, и все шуточки у него, как одна, были с безошибочно определяемым Боцманом голубоватым оттенком. Дурень охренел настолько, что беззастенчиво вешался на остальных мужиков, а те с гоготом его отпихивали. Почти ласково. Видать, привыкли. Видать, действительно считали этого клоуна смешным. Прикольным. Просто не понимали.

Боцман отчего-то похолодел. Ему даже нехорошо стало, хотя, казалось бы, какое ему было дело до этого «Алейникова», которого вообще-то звали Славкой — Боцман слышал, как другие то и дело окликали его. Похоже, он был в своей бригаде кем-то вроде весёлого непутёвого щенка, которому всё прощалось.

Боцмана так и подмывало спрыгнуть с полки и потрясти щенка за шкиряк, но он сдерживался.

Наконец из соседнего отсека кто-то сердито застучал кулаком в перегородку, а раздражённый женский голос пригрозил проводницей. Вахтовики кое-как угомонились, расстелились и вскоре мощно захрапели. Только Славка, так внезапно и быстро оставшийся без собеседников, потерянно сидел на нижней боковушке, не заправляя постели, и пялился в окно. Там, кстати, ни черта не было видно, кроме мерно пролетавших фонарей и собственного отражения в стекле. На него-то парень и смотрел, машинально теребя свой светлый чуб, накручивая прядки на палец.

«Небось и ногти грызёт, — устало подумал Боцман. — А сейчас курить пойдёт».

Он угадал — парень ощупал карманы своей потёртой куртейки, болтавшейся сбоку на крюке, достал сигареты и зажигалку и пошёл в тамбур. Там курить, конечно, запрещалось, но проводница их вагона уже ушла в своё купе, следующая станция по расписанию ожидалась нескоро.

Полежав ещё минуты две, Боцман мягко спрыгнул с полки, провёл ладонью по волосам и направился вслед за Славкой.

В тамбуре было холодно, промозгло. Громыхало железом, пахло специфически «поездато». Славка привалился плечом к прыгающей стенке вагона, с прежней задумчивостью уставившись в тёмное окно на своё отражение. Услышав, как вошёл Боцман, он перевёл на него зажёгшийся живым интересом взгляд. 

Боцман скривился, зная, что тот увидел перед собой как раз типаж, который, очевидно, и привлекал этого дурня — то есть здоровенного коня с грубой рожей, переломанным носом, в тельнике и рабочих штанах. Ни разу не гламурного. Только вот как раз таким коням обычно нравились бабы, а не юные пидоры.

Трагедия, ёптыть.

— Так, — властно сказал Боцман, — слушай меня, зайка моя. Я не твой зайчик, не надо на меня так умильно зырить. Я чего за тобой вышел-то — кончай свой гей-базар разводить, пока живой.

Славка открыл рот и снова закрыл, не произнеся ни слова. Сигарета догорала в его опущенной руке.

— Если в твоей бригаде появится хоть кто-то откинувшийся с кичи — беды не миновать. Тебя же просто уроют. Что, утерпеть не можешь? Сил нету? Ты ж мужик, — Боцман нехорошо ухмыльнулся, — вот и терпи. Книжку какую-нибудь читай. Клайва Баркера, — он опять усмехнулся. — Или слушай в режиме аудио. Всё потише будешь, и опять же мозги развивает, если они у тебя есть. Чудо, что твои чуваки тебя не просекают, прибили бы, — закончил он свой спич и длинно выдохнул, глядя в ошалевшие глаза парня. 

Понял ли, идиот малолетний?

Идиот сглотнул и выпалил полушёпотом, едва различимым в стуке колёс:

— А ты? Ты почему просёк?

— Догадайся, мол, сама, — мрачно посоветовал Боцман. — Учти, дёрнешься подойти — выебу в самом плохом смысле. — И он пошагал к своему месту, с силой захлопнув за собой вагонную дверь.

Он злился оттого, что щенок ему понравился. Они, можно сказать, нашли друг друга. Только щенку про это знать было вовсе необязательно.


End file.
